Red Crimson Tales
by I have no talent
Summary: This is about the two sister facing the old curse that repeating for generations. As the truth identity of their past and curse started to uncover. Sorry guys, Story being rewrite
1. Sorry note

The Crimson Tales

The Returning Past.

Author guilt note:

I am sorry about the rewrite story; I know some reader wondered what had happen to this fiction. As I found the storyline is pretty bad in structure and the word is pretty suck in the same time. But everything will be the same but extended a bit longer, trying to add more detail in the story.

I hope you would bear with me and if any you wanted to ask. Please email at have updated the new chapter 18 September 2006. The title is Lurking Shadow.

Preview chapter: Mayu being attack by a spirit and lose of her conscious. Masato noticed the marking on Mayu neck and decided he had to make a move as the sign of the curse had come nearer. Will Masato going to Miku aids as Yumi instructed?

Mio fear came true as the spirit of white kimono girl returned back to haunted. She thought is over in 7 years ago. But didn't, what happen to her during that time?

All the answer will reveal in next time in Fatal Frame Series.

Sign out

The member of New Born Novel.


	2. Fated

Chapter one: Fated

Written by Radix  
Storline by White kimono girl  
Item and Dairy: Kiku

**Note of disclaimer: We don't own Fatal Frame. Temco own Fatal Frame.**

Why do we have to search the past? We could leave it and continue our life without worry and pain that we will suffer. My beloved sister, I understand you that the past gives the temptation to you to search our missing memory as it also give me too. But do you know that the danger we had to face. Do you know?

_**Mayu Amakura**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayu lying in the wooden platform and slowly regain her conscious. "Where I am?" Mayu whispered, massaging her forehead, as dizziness still had not faded inside her head. She couldn't remember what happen at the moment ago except her mind clearly told her to save Mio from the trapped temple prison. Mayu tried to get up, heading to the temple prison as soon as possible; she knew every second of delay she made would lead Mio to expose to danger. She did explored the temple to search that key, but she failed to safe Mio as she encounters the ghosts await to attack her when Mayu managed obtain the key in one of the hall. Overpowered by the ghost, she fell unconscious; her strength withered away as the icy hand of the death grab her.

Now Mayu resting her knee on the wooden platform, letting the pain itself go away before she able to made her move. "The key" Mayu remembered the important item she must have now. She looked to her pocket on her red shirt, where she places the key safely before the attack. She quickly reached her hands down into her pocket to ensure that the key is there, resting safety in her pocket." Where is it?" Her heart pound fast as her hand scramble fanatic inside her pocket, found the key is not there anymore. Mayu let her frustration out, as her only hope to rescue her sister is gone. "Why" She blamed her careless for losing the key. It could be anywhere in the temple. It will take some time to find it and she didn't forget that the ghost would be lurking in every shadow, waiting to strike to any living soul walked to their trap. "Mio, I could not save you"

But her hope was not lost at all as Mayu noticed there is something glittering in front of her, not far away from a few step. It was the key that Mayu was looking for and just hiding under the shadow of the wooden table. Mayu didn't expect the key just lying there. Now Mayu had to reach her hand and collect it. Mayu would not make a mistake this time. Her hand slowly reaches it, almost grabbing the key. But someone walked and step the key complete under a person foot, sound of the metal rubbing the floor made screech loud sound as the foot turn and face her

She saw a girl standing in front of her, swaying her both hands up and down, waiting for Mayu to stand up. The girl head tilt down, exposing her white face to Mayu. " Where have you been? I am waiting for you." The girl spoke softly with her lips tremble. She looked at Mayu with her overjoyed expression like she had been waiting her come for a long time. Mayu became speechless as her mind alerted her that the girl was one of the ghosts in the village. Mayu could not move the arm like it froze solid. Mayu could do is gazed the girl foot that step the key and a red thin rope dangling next to her foot as it ends almost touch the ground. The rope swaying it all direction, tried to follow the movement of her arm swing.

Mayu eyes move up, tried to follow the red rope line that tied on the girl left wrist. The knot was cruel tied on the girl, Mayu could see the other rope marking leave blue bruise on the girl wrist. It seem the girl had put up a fight on something against her will, until someone tie a rope to her wrist. Somehow she loses her fight. "You have come back," the girl asked gladly; slowly kneel down in front on Mayu. "The key" Mayu eyes open wide as the key exposed a little of it side as the girl foot lift a little up. It was only opportunity to grab it. Mayu just needed a little courage to beat the fear she had. But the girl kneeled down and picked the key without look back. "Are you here to set someone free?" She noticed Mayu wanted the key. She knew what Mayu needed for. To save Mio

"What about me? You come back for the other. Why not me?" The girl said with a crying voice, feeling disappointed. The girl disappears in a blink from her sight without gave Mayu a chance to say anything. The key drops in front of Mayu, waiting her collect to save Mio. Mayu breathe out slowly, controlling herself from panicking. Mayu thought the girl will hurt her but she didn't. " No time." Mayu must reach to Mio.

She tried to stand up but her leg is too weak. She placed her hand on a big wooden table that located next to her and slowly used her strength to pulling herself up. She still felt giddy as she stood up, seem the dizziness still had not fade. Mayu eyes scans around the place to know her where bout. Mayu could not see the place clearly as the light is not bright enough to support her sight. The only source light came from the huge door located at far end and some ray came from small hole on the roof. Mayu guess it is a hall, by looking the size of the room. But it looks familiar like she had being before but she could not recall it.

Mayu placed the key into her pocket, as she is ready to leave this dark place, a red bright dot flying as it emits a weak light. It seems flying near toward Mayu, leaving a trail of red bright dust behind as it fly.

"A Crimson Butterfly" Mayu whispered herself. It is a first time she encounter it. She couldn't believe to see it with her own eye; even Mio did tell Mayu that she saw them when they are young. Not one but many of them.

The butterfly majestically flickers its wings gently in the mid air just above Mayu head. The butterfly wings glowing in red and it is so bright like a small fire. Mayu looked amaze the beauty of the butterfly wing and seem the butterfly flew around her head, leaving the trail of light above on Mayu head. Then the butterfly landed on Mayu shoulder and flapping it wings up and down gently as it resting. Mayu slowly raised her hand, tried to touch but it flies away as Mayu finger almost touches the butterfly wings.

The butterfly flies away and landing one of the nearby-unlit red candles that laid in a row on the stone stab that placed for quite some time.

The butterfly wing started to flap up and down slowly, leaving a red dust falling from it wing on the candle surface. Then candle lighted it as the red dust sparked the burned candle string, ignited the flame. Leave no time for the butterfly to escape from the candle fire clutch it wings. The butterfly soars to the air, flying wild and blindly in front Mayu eyes

"No!" Mayu shouted as she raised her arm to capture it, but it too late as fire consumes the butterfly wing, tearing piece to piece from it body. In the end, the burned butterfly falling slowly the dark gray marble floor, leaving the fire dies off slowly after it consumes all remaining its black charred body. Mayu looked sadly to saw such beautiful thing being destroyed just like that in front her feet. Mayu looked the charred butterfly and pick it up carefully. She placed it on her left hand leaving Mayu heart ached to witness the butterfly torture by engulfing flame

Before she moves away from the wooden platform, another candle lit. She looked at the lighted candle and saw nobody stood there to light the candle. Then another candle lit by itself again, the rest of it follows, creating a wave as travel started from the left corner of the hall. It goes around against the wall and ended to the platform on the right side where Mayu stood in the center on the platform. Mayu looked around the size of the hall clearly as all candle lit" This is the hall, the vision about the altar…is true" Mayu finally realized that she standing in front of the altar. She stared the picture and symbol tainted on the wall. The picture's line and symbol draw in red color, red like fresh blood. The picture holds a story and it drawn on the entire dark wall, showing gore scene that horror Mayu.

One of the pictures the caught on Mayu eyes is the picture of the two girls standing the platform as where Mayu standing on. It seems the girls tie their hands each other with a rope. Mayu eyes gazed of the girl face that standing to the left side with other girl for a long time. She looked deep to her eyes, the eyes fill with sad and sorrow. The eyes of that girl starts to bleed and dripping to the floor.

Mayu stumbled back and her back hit against the table, made the cups tipped and roll away from their place and some of them fall off from the table make the crashing sound that echo the hall.

"Welcome back. Dear child" a soft rough voice greeted behind Mayu back. Mayu quickly turn around and see a person wearing the hood robe standing behind the table. Mayu steps back and knew that nobody a while ago but now there is a person standing in front of her. The person wore a dark black robe with a weird gold symbol on the stitches left side on robe. "You looked a bit frighten, my child" the voice appeared from the hooded person. Mayu could not see the face as the hood cover the face completely like a black pitch hole. "Who are you" Mayu asked. "Why do you what to know?" He answered back.

Mayu slows back from the platform and decided to run toward the exit of this eerie place. "What are you going, I am going to start the ceremony," he asked Mayu to stay. Mayu slowly back off and keep eyes on the hood person. "Please stay here, the time had come" He started to beg with sorrow voice, echoing across the hall. Mayu back off and reaches almost the center on the hall. She lifted her courage and reply back to the hooded man "No". She turned toward the door and run to the exit with her might. "What about your sister?"

"Are you decided to leave her behind with us?" he asked Mayu. "Like you did before? Why refuse to fulfill your task?"

"Wait for me. Please don't leave" Mayu stopped her track at the door as she recognized the soft voice. She turned back and saw her sister wearing a white plain robe, standing at the wooden platform in front the hooded man. "Mio, run." Mayu shouted. But Mio stood there motionless, as if she couldn't hear her sister voice. "Mio! Run" Mayu shout again. But Mio stood there, raising her arm to beckon Mayu to come back. "Please run" Mayu whispers. The hooded man gave a hideous low pitch laugh "She can't hear you. If you want her, come and get her." Mayu had no choice but to walk there to get her sister.

She walked the step on the platform. Mayu glared the hooded man as she gets her sister." Do not worry my child. I will not harm you" the hooded man growled, gaze on Mayu for each step she makes. The man narrow his eyes underneath his covered hood like a predator ready to make a kill of his prey.

Mayu looked her twin sister stand there emotionless with her head tilt down" Mio, what are you doing here. Are you OK?" Mayu grabs her sister's left hand. Mio stood there and looking up to her sister face. "Mio, what is wrong with you. Why you look so pale" Mayu got worries and grabs her hand as she pulls her sister to leave this dark place. Suddenly Mio pulls away and shakes from Mayu hand to release the grasp.

"Mio. Let go. What is wrong with you" Mayu said to her sister. A chills tickles on Mayu's spine, she hear soft chant from her behind back." Now the time has come for the ceremony," the hooded man announced with boom voice, echoing the dark hall

The chants grew louder and louder. Mayu turned her back and see the hall fill with people kneeling and recited the chant. More of them walking to the hall and started to fill up the place. Mayu stuns to witness horrifying scene as she see their face is disfigured badly and some of their face covered with dry stained blood. Mayu tried to move but could not as her leg unwilling obey her as it stuck on the wooden platform.

"Why do you leave me there? The promise we made together…" Mio whispered to Mayu. "I didn't. I was attacked and…and I found myself here" Mayu shook her head. Mio gazed her eyes on Mayu with her sadness and disbelief. Counting the word of Mayu said as the word contained behind all lie and false secure in her mind. Mio had found the truth of her past. All her trust and love from Mayu for all her life are making believe.

"Do you love me?" Mio asked her sister, gently touches Mayu face. For long she miss her sister soft skin, "Do you love me?" Mio asked again, gently touches her sister hair from the forehead to back on Mayu neck.

"Why you ask me this question. You are my only sister." Mayu shook her sister shoulder. "Sister… I remember now." Mio smiled, position her both hand toward Mayu neck.

"What you are doing Mio?" Mayu tried to block it but too late as Mio hands clasped on her neck. "I could not breathe. Let go Mio!" Mayu started to cough and tried to break her sister grip clinching her neck. Mayu looked her sister face. She could not believe what she saw her sister give a gloomy sadistic smile. Mayu started to loss her strength to stand and she tried break her sister grip for her last attempt.

"I told that I will not harm you, but I forget to tell you that she would," The hooded man laughed as the ritual went smooth as plan. Now he had to waited Mayu to die.

"Please Mio, why you are doing this?" Mayu coughed, struggle to breath. Mayu left bit of her strength, only enough to fight back. Mayu could heard her blood flow in her head as Mio applied on her neck as her sister showing no remorse for do it. Mayu extended her both hand on Mio neck. She had to do it for save herself.

"Mio, I am sorry." Mayu coughed. Her both of hands slowly reach to Mio neck. She could feel Mio neck with her hand tremble but Mayu decided not to do so as kept her promise to protect her, not to harm her. She believes Mio didn't know what is doing right now?

"What you waiting for? Mayu, You are dying." Her other voice in her mind told Mayu to save herself. " Do it as Mio did to you"  
"I would not do it. I will not hurt her. She my only sister left" Mayu protested her inner voice.  
"She is killing you. You allow her to do." The voice asked  
"Yes" Mayu cry softly to give own life away than rather to hurt her sister, uphold the promise she had made before. The voice inside of her disappears, left Mayu with the choice of death.

She kneeled down on the wooden platform and her finger scratches her Mia shoulder to begging her to release her grip. So later her struggle came to the end, her arms dangling helpless to the grounds.

"Why? Mio" Mayu asked her for a reason.

Was it the incident that Mayu responsible of Mio has injury legs that couldn't be healed anymore? Was it the secret that she kept so long from Mio about her mother past? Or was it all because their life had to be fated to end this way as the tool for the sacrifice ritual?

"Why? Mio"

"Because you left me behind to die. Run away and forget about me," Mio whispered.  
"I didn't." Mayu hand try to reach to her pocket, show the key to Mio. But she unable to move her arm as the strength turns weaker and weaker.  
"Lair, you never. You are all the same. Yae and you. Leaving me behind."  
"No. I…didn't"

The pain slowly disappear from Mayu neck, she felt no pain anymore but only warm hands clasped on her neck that she could felt it now. She couldn't Mio clearly anymore, no longer seeing Mio sad or anger expression as her vision turn blur.

Mayu felt her whole body light as if she floats. "Did I die? Mio please tell me" Mayu felt so tired, close her eyes as her body told her to go to sleep. " What if I will not wake up anymore?" Mayu remind herself to stay awake but the tiredness overcomes her. Slowly she drift to sleep, started to fade away of the recited pray echo the hall and the madness laugh of the hooded man. All of slowly started to fade away except her sister voice.

"Sleep forever my sister."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a prologue story started where Mayu and Mio have to face this sacrifice ritual in the village. Almost the final ending of this story, you will see almost similar storyline and how they end it the sacrifice ritual. We had been editing the entire story to improve the writing and storyline plot. We hope and thank you for the support that you gave to us.

**Crimson Sacrifice Ritual:  
The ritual of the Fatal Frame:  
**(_Not inside the game storyline. Only part of the story)_

Please for the people read this part, the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual in the Red Crimson Tales is total different story from the games. In this story, there is a linkage of all Ritual of Fatal Frame 1, Fatal Frame 2 and Fatal Frame 3. As a remind note, please don't do any investigation as some of the hardcore did it before.

**The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual:**

The doors between Hell and Earth had opened since beginning of the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual performs for the first time. It was opened by a group of great shaman with a great desire to learn the secret of immortality life. In exchange Crimson Sacrifice Ritual must perform to calm the Hellish Abyss.

The first twin perform the task is the great Shaman son's (The Kurosawa family is the Great Shaman family) to open the Hellish gates, believe that their bloodline had the power is the key to control the Hellish gates. But the Great Shaman didn't know that a spirit escaped from Hellish gates as the ritual perform, waiting the time is right to free the Master from the deadlock of Hellish Gates. Many of twins child are bound to use as a sacrifice tools for the ritual to perform, just to stall the time as the research the secret of immortality still had not fully uncovered.


	3. Azura Black Forest

Chapter 2

Azura Black Forest

Story by Radix  
Storyline: White Kimono girl  
Idea and Dairy: Kiku

**Note of disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. Temco own Fatal Frame. **

_Do you remember we spent the time in the riverbed in the nearby forest? You always run ahead of me, without looking back. Sometime I wonder that you never care about me. I call your name again and again but you seem run so far until disappear from my sight. Was I weak and slow or was I am the burden to you?_

**_-Mio Amakura_-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mio, no" Mayu opened her eyes wide, staring the white ceiling. She found herself resting in bed, not at the wooden platform. She could felt the cold sweat on her forehead. It seem the nightmare broke Mayu peaceful sleep again. She sat up, wiping the sweat away.

"It just a dream. Mayu, " Mayu persuaded herself to calm down, she could heard her heartbeat beating rapidly. She raised her left hand; covered half of her face, breathing in and out through her finger gaps between them. She felt a sense of relieve as her hand generated the heat against her face. She didn't know how long she could hold herself against the nightmare vision.

She looked her alarm clock stood there with the small ivory picture beside it at night table. Her eyes looked the alarm clock, as the clock emitted weak blue light to tell the time. It is 5:36 in the morning. "Why is in this time?" She sighed, She knew she couldn't get back to sleep because the nightmare, leaving her afraid to go back to sleep again, unsure when it will strike again

How many sleepless nights" she had lost count about it, only thing she knew that the vision would awaited and haunted her like vulture as long as she tried to sleep peaceful. At the first beginning, she thought it was a bad dream, as everything she saw in her dream was so blur and couldn't make any sense of it. She always appeared in the same dark ghost village, walking alone in the dark silent night. Sometime she would witness some gruesome murder in somewhere part in the village. There is no escape for Mayu for the repeating nightmare

Mayu touched her neck and found no scar or scratches mark on her neck except the pain on her neck is still burning. Mayu hugged her knee and cradle herself slowly, listening to her heartbeat being to beat slower as she calms down. "Please go away." She whispered, hoping the nightmare will leave her alone. She walked toward curtain and pulled it a side to let the light of sunlight enter her room to mark her new day to beginning, tried to forget the nightmare she had.

Mayu leave her room as she finished dress herself in school uniform. She walked the walkway that lead to Mio room first and then to the living room. The walkway was little dark but Mayu able to walk pass Mio room without a problem as the weak sunlight emitted from the living room window. "Should I wake her " Mayu looked at her watch. 6:17 in the morning.

As Mayu touch the doorknob, the image of Mio gloomy sadistic face appeared in her mind, an image of her younger sister placed both of her hand in Mayu's neck. The image flashed and disappeared in her mind and leave Mayu breath heavily. "It couldn't be" Mayu said in disbelief. Her vision become stronger, she remembers it only appeared in her sleep but the vision appears from the moment ago.

"Please don't tell me, I could see the vision when I am wide awake" She leaned herself against wall next on Mia door, tried to calm down. Mayu moved away from the as the sound door creaks open. Mayu stared the door swings open slowly, letting the light purge out from Mio room.

She wondered her sister had awakened from her sleep. "Mio. Are you awake?" Mayu ask but no answer from her sister. "Mio. Are you…?" Mayu entered her younger sister room to check on her but found nobody there. Mia room window opened, leaving the curtain float gently as the wind blows in.

"Mio" Mayu wondered Mio had gone to that place in early morning.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile at the school garden**.

Mio walked alone in the garden, slowly heading down to her favorites spot. She admired view in the garden flower in the morning when the flower would bloom beautiful as sunrise arrive. Not only the flower was the reason she comes here most of her day, the garden pond is the true reason Mio like to come here. It is only things remind her part of childhood life and a little memory of her mother. Slowly she walks down the pavement as she does it in every morning, look the same old pattern of flower and plant grows beside the pavement. Mio will stop on one place before she reaches the garden pond. A place that grows red rose.

"Mom" She called her mother spirit, her eye looked at the red rose. " The next few days will be my birthday. I want to let you know." Mio finished what she decided to say today as she leaves the place. As she walked one or two step but came a completely halt. She felt unsatisfying her word, as there is something she wanted to ask for a long time.

" Mom, why do you leave us? I really miss you so much. There are so many things I wanted to tell you. " Mio blurted her feeling she been kept for so long. She wanted to say it even it will never reached her mother ears. "I am sorry mom. I should not say it. I am sorry" She walked away from bed of roses.

She walked down slowly to path that leads to the school pond where her favorite spot is. She looked up to the blue sky, wondering what her life will be if without her sister. "Could I be strong like Mayu?" All these time, Mia felt herself like a burden to Mayu. She remembered how she clinched behind her sister back.

Mayu holds a great responsible as elder sister to protect Mio when she is being teased or facing the thing could not be solved. Sometime Mio wanted to say to her sister to stop to be so protective, made her felt guiltier but she not prepares herself to face the world alone.

Because her injured leg, forced Mayu had to take care her well since that

Mio sat on flat surface rock nearby pond and touched her left leg, a scar marked on back of her left leg. Mio looked on the surface pond to her reflection. "Why?" Mio weep quietly, covering her face.

Mayu reached to the garden hall and started looking for her sister at the school pond where she knew that Mio always be there. She always was sitting beside the pond, staring blankly toward the sky.

Mayu knew Mio hardly talk with other classmates, seem like to isolate herself from them. Mayu knew sometime is not right, knew Mio was a cheerful person when they are young and enjoy doing this together. But everything had change since their **_separation_**, Mio had change herself drastic, became a quiet and sometime she would crying alone as Mayu pass from her room to the living room. "I am okay or I will be fine." That would be answer when Mayu asked her sister.

Finally Mayu found her sister sitting on rock beside the school pond and staring blankly to the open space as some leave slowly fell to the ground where the branch slowly swaying gently. "Mio, what you do here, is something bothering you." Mio looked at Mayu then turn her sight to the ground without reply to her sister question. Mayu walked slowly to Mio. "What is wrong, Mio." Mayu sat beside her, waiting for an answer.

Mio choose to remains quite as she stared the ground. Mayu arm placed around at Mia neck and looked to the blue skies. "Mayu, why does our parent leave us so soon?" Mia soft asked Mayu. "Do you know? Why?" Mio asked again

"Mio, I am not sure. But you still have me. I promise we will be together" Mayu encourage her sister to cheer up as tried to avoid the question that her sister asked. Mio give nods to her sister and staring at the tree, without looking back at her sister. The ground covered will dry leaf that fallen from the tall tree. It sign autumn is coming soon. "Mayu, Thank you for accompany me" Mio looked at her sister and felt Mayu warm arm still hugging her, made Mio felt secure and protected. "Well, we better go now. It is so cold out here" Mayu stood up and hold Mio hands as Mayu pulled her sister to stand up after long sit on the rock. Mayu walked down to a pavement that lead the garden gate as Mio followed behind. "One week to go. Mio. Our holidays start soon. Where do you want to go?" Mayu asked her sister.

Mio tilted her head down, seem she had no interest about places. She wanted to stay here during the break, spending time in the school garden than rather walking with the crowd. She felt unsafe to meet people for some reason.

"I have decide to going to the beach for holiday. I heard that the beach is great. Hoshi had a beach house and allow us to stay there. What do you think? Mio" Mayu suggested a holiday plan, gave a spark of interest on Mio mind. "Beach, Do I have to wear a swimsuit." Mio asked, felt a bit embarrassment as she thinking herself wearing a swimming suit.

"Swimming suit. That is old fashion. Two piece bikini "Mayu smirked, thinking about the guy would fall when seeing Amakura Duo strolling down to the beach. Mio pulled her long face, seem disapproval her sister idea of Mio wearing two-piece bikini.

" I saw the design that really suits you. I am sure the guys on the beach fall for you" Mayu remembered she saw a pink two-piece bikini hanging at display. "I don't… want to the beach." Mia refused, felt uncomfortable thinking of exposing her body to the public.

"Or you had a better place that you really wanted to go." Mayu asked her, wanted to know her sister thinking. Mayu turned around and waiting Mio answer, Mio stood there, placed her index finger near to lower lips. Mio seem looked nervous as Mayu looking at her. "Mayu, please don't stare me. I will go…to the beach." Mio gave up to avoid going to the beach. She couldn't help it, as she always think herself as inferior to Mayu. It doesn't matter for Mio, as long Mayu is happy with her decision. Mio had to bear her dislike in silence alone.

"No, Mio. I don't like to force you to do thing that you dislike to do. You are my sister. My only sister." Mayu said with a sad voice, knew Mio thought she would go or do even she dislike. Mio shook her head, that insisted to go to the beach. "Mayu, It is okay to go to the beach. I am just afraid the water. That all" Mio made an excuse, hoping that it would never ruin her sister plan. "Mio, I am so selfish" Mayu gave her sister hug. Mio stood there, letting Mayu hug her. She couldn't understand Mayu say about selfish. Mayu had taken care of her since **_the accident_** that both of them couldn't recall. Mayu spent her time, just look after Mio need.

Mio felt unhappy to see her sister wasted her time on her; she wanted Mayu to have some time to do her thing without concern her. "Mayu, I want to go the beach. I… go to the beach. Mio insisted with heavy heart kept behind her smile, worry about the crowd and swimsuit.

"Are you sure?" Mayu pulled away from the hug, Mayu looking on Mio, checking face expression. " It is okay Mayu, I want to choose a swimsuit by myself." Mio said in the timid voice, she hoping to find swimsuit to avoid less attract of boy staring at her body. "Mio… Okay I let you decide." Mayu looked bored, knew her sister ideal swimsuit. Probably something covered the whole body but it is better chance than not going to the beach. "What cause her to made decide." Mayu tilt her head and wondered. Soon Mayu brush off her thought and realized their class almost begins. "Let go" Mayu pulled her sister hand and headed down to the exit.

As they walked to the garden gates, suddenly a cold wind blows. Mayu usually wear red ribbons on head suddenly untie and fly away. The ribbon stagger fly and land on the bushes not far away from Mayu standing. "Wait here Mia" Mayu asked her. Mia nods her head. Mayu ran to get her ribbon stuck one of the bushes. She saw a girl wearing a white kimono stand next the pond where Mio sat a while ago. There a soft chime melody appears nowhere likes a wind charm being blow by soft wind.

It started again. A vision appears….

Mayu saw the environment of the garden change into a place she feel that she been there. It place looked white and gray color as the sunlight could not penetrate the huge dark forest and it was eerier because the silence. Mayu noticed that her sister is not besides her. "Mio, where are you" Mayu shouted her sister name. Mayu turned around and tried to find her. But could not find Mio anywhere but saw a girl from a far distance. She just stood there, behind a tall black tree and revealed her half of her face behind the tree. The girl waved her hand as she tried beacon Mayu to follow her. Mayu followed. It is so difficult to walk, as ground is muddy and slippery. The girl started to move away and head to the deep forest and Mayu quick pace up to follow her. "Wait, who you are" Mayu ran as fast as she could but unable to catch up the girl. "Wait." Mayu shouted again. But the reply she got is the laugh and giggle from the girl, echoing thru the dark forest.

The trail became more difficult to walk as the path became narrow as the lower branches and root overgrown make Mayu stagger to catch up. Mayu didn't give up easily and continued her way. Soon Mayu reached a small chasm but the girl disappeared without a trace.

She walked to the edge to looking below and found a river flow slow to downstream. "Where I am" She walked along the chasm until she saw a tree standing on the edge of the chasm. Something hanged on the branch of that tree that reflected on Mayu face.

It was a pendent hanging branches; spin slowly as the wind blow gently. "The pendent." Mayu whispered, noticed the pendent similarity as Mio wore it all the time. Only different is the color. Mio pendent is pure black but the pendent hanged is white in color. "Why" Mayu wondered about the vision brought her in this place. Was it's intended showing her the pendent.

Mayu studied the tree structure to make sure it will support her weight as she climb. She had to extreme careful as a single mistake could became fatal; she or the pendent would tumble down to the chasm.

. As Mayu started to make her step to climb the tree, she heard some rustle behind the bush not far away from her. Mayu stood there and saw the bush shaking as if there is something is there, hiding. "Hi, is someone there?" Mayu asked. No answer. Just more rustle sound behind the bushes. Maybe that girl she saw earlier ago or some wild animal hiding in the bushes. Mayu saw a long wood lying beside her, she quickly grab it and use it as a weapon to defend herself if anything appear from the bushes.

Mayu cautiously move the bush but the rustle sound had gone. Mayu poke the bushes and finds nothing there. Then giggle and laugh sound came from Mayu back. Mayu shivered and turned back. There is it, a girl standing behind Mayu. A young girl with a white beautiful faces and has long black jet hair. Her white robe was stained with brown earth and some red patches like bloodstain. "Who are you?" Mayu asked the girl, her hand gripping hard on the piece of wood. But the girl covered her mouth and giggle. "Why do you want to know?"

"Where I am?" Mayu asked her. The forest started to look dark as the sun slowly descends behind the mountain." You said that you don't where you are" the girl replied with a giggle voice. Mayu started to annoy about the giggle and laughing voice, it made Mayu nervous. Before Mayu able to open her mouth, "Can you remember this place?" the voice appeared from nowhere

"The path"

Then flashback resurfaced in Mayu's head. Mayu was running away from something. She could not remember what cause her to run. The exhaustion …

"The tree "

Then other flashback appeared in Mayu's head, bring the image of the tree in front the cottage house in middle the forest, where it carve of Mayu and Mio names on the tree. There is other word on it, seem faded.

"The pendant"

Mayu looked back at the tree, saw a shadow image of a girl climbing up the tree, tried to retrieve the pendent. She pushed herself slowly to reach it; sound cracking appeared beneath her as move toward it. "No" Mayu screamed,

In seconds the girl slip, unable to hold the grip on the branches. She fell to deep chasm, She look at Mayu with sadden face and disappear.

"Do you remember now?" The girl asked. Mayu stood froze, looking at the tree, witness a horrible tragic of that girl fall to the chasm. "Why she tried to retrieve that pendent." Mayu wondered, the girl knew about the danger. The sound of cracking and snapping branches had warned the girl that the branches ready to break. "Was the pendent is so important." Mayu felt the sudden pain form on her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mayu asked angrily. The girl started to walk backward and gave a sad look on Mayu. "Why you are angry?" the girl covered her face with two hand and started cry. Mayu felt sorry about shouting on her, she has a feeling that the girl is mean no harm to her. "Do not cry. I am didn't mean to shout at you."

The girl stop crying but her face is cover with her two hands. "Now, who really are you?

Please tell me about this place" Mayu asked her again, tried to control her fear emotion. "Do not you remember me? How cruel of you" The girl replied Mayu curious question. Mayu puzzled and could not remember her at all as she not seen her before. The girl slow put her hand down; give a Mayu a shock in her life. Mayu stared the girl with a bewildered eye, shook her head in disbelief. It is her sister, Mio stood in front of her. "No, could not be." Mayu loose her grip on the wood and fell on the ground.

"You are not my sister" Mayu shouted. There is a thunder rumble and the lightning strike appears in the sky "It is a sign of the rain had come" the girl reply. "Do you remember when you had leave me here"

"What are you talking about" Mayu puzzle  
"Do not pretend that you do not remember" the girl replied  
"I never left my sister behind" Mayu swears  
"It is a damn lie, I never become like this?" The girl shouted with the crying voice  
"No. I never…leave …her." Mayu scream as the pain growing in her head as the shatter image of Mio appear again. "I never leave Mio or hurt her"  
"Then, you have prove to me" the girl demanded. She looked the chasm. She gave a sinister smile to Mayu, give a signal that she would jump down.  
"What are you think? Do not do it. Please." Mayu pleaded. The girl shook her head and ran toward to edge and jumps down.

"No., Mio" Mayu cry in horror and ran toward the edge where the girl jump. Suddenly Mayu fell to the ground as something trips Mayu and her dress stain with wet mud and leaf.

Mayu tried to stand up but could not as something grabbed her leg. She looked back and saw a hand came from the grounds, grabbing her left legs. A woman with disfigures face came from the muddy earth slowly. Mayu scream and try to kick the hand hoping it break the grip on her left leg. The horror fills on Mayu head as the woman with gleefully smile and start to crawl toward her. The spider appeared from the women brown stain sleeve and crawling slowly toward Mayu legs, then to her tight. Mayu start to cry as she screaming to help, echoing the forest. But there is no one answers her plead.

The woman pressed Mayu neck with another hand, pin Mayu on the ground. Mayu mind started to run thought of death and try using all her might to struggle to break free from the death grip but in vain. The woman seems overpower Mayu's strength and start to sit up on Mayu stomach.

"Mio, Where are you. Someone help me! " Mayu screamed. Mayu stared the woman face as she slowly bends slowly to Mayu's face. Mayu couldn't stop looking at the woman disfigured face and her long hair slow touch to the ground beside Mayu face. Slowly the hair covered Mayu head. The open rotting flesh exposed greenish maggot, slowly falls out from her mouth toward Mayu face and slow crawl all round it. Mayu couldn't breaths as panic strike mind like a hammer and only thing she could do is close her eyes and pray. "Time to kill you." The woman croaked with her dead voice of hers.

"Mayu, Are you okay" Mio shook Mayu shoulder softly. Mayu looked around and found her standing in the exit of the garden gate. "You look so pale, Mayu" Mio gave concern look on her face. "I am okay" Mayu quickly answer her question. She looked the surrounding and nothing had change. "It just a vision. Just a vision."

"Mayu…" Mio taps her sister shoulders, waiting patiently her to answer. Mio watches her sister stood there, looking edgy. "Mayu…" Mio stopped tapping her sister shoulder. As she removed her hands away from her sister shoulder, Mayu grabbed her hand. "Mio, I am feeling a bit sick, I am going back to my place. Maybe you have to walk back to the class alone." Mayu released her sister hand as she began to walk away, leaving her younger sister. "Mayu…" Mio called Mayu but seem Mayu didn't look back. Slowly both of them began to separate as they began to walked different direction.

"Please… Don't let it repeat again… Don't separate again," Mio pray hard, hoping it would not happen again.

**The separation **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azura black forest  
The places of the Fatal Frame**:  
_(Not inside the game storyline. Only part of the story) _

Please for the people read this part, the Azura black forest is part of the creation for the Red crimson tales. For the hardcore fan, we like remind: Please don't do any investigation in Azura Black forest. If it existed, there is no village perform Crimson Sacrifice Ritual

**Azura Black Forest:**

A dark forest holds the deep secret buried deep. Between the village and the Torri gate, some people had venture to the dark forest and never came back alive. The nearby villager believed that those people venture to the black forest are trapped inside and turn to lost souls.

The villager warned every people had intention to venture the black forest and hope that they wouldn't step in cursed place. But for Mio, Mayu and Miku Hanasaki and few other friend dares walk to this black cursed forest to look the answer of the past that long forgotten.


	4. Taka

Chapter 3

Taka

Story by Radix  
Storyline: White Kimono Girl  
Idea and Dairy: Kiku

**Note of disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. Temco own Fatal Frame**

_Fearing myself for that day will come, I lost my sanity that the vision I have. It becomes stronger in everyday until I couldn't control it anymore. What is it trying to tell me? What is the answer? I couldn't find here. I don't want to become a burden. Only one thing I have to do. The place I have to go there again to find the answer. To the place I fear the most…._

**Mayu Amakura**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three day later …**_

Mayu sat alone in the concerned feeling about the vision, it is the third day, Mayu felt peaceful for the vision didn't appear suddenly like the last time at the school garden. But it doesn't lay a rest for Mayu, as she couldn't promise herself that vision would be there, giving a surprise visit to her, bought her to the strange and unknown place .

Even Mio noticed her moody and less active as she dazed most of the time as mind still preoccupied the vision, tried to understand the mean behind the vision attacks. The place she visited and people she saw in her vision. It made no sense at all. Mayu looked at the front, noticed somebody staring at her. It was her sister, sitting front row in from the classroom, looking back. Mio couldn't concentrate in class as her attention turned on Mayu. She knew Mio worries. Maybe Mio noticed her for glum behavior for past three days.

Mayu pretended to face somewhere else, reading the text book Mayu felt sorry to avoid Mio when her sister showing concern about her. But Mio sake, she couldn't reveal her vision to her, as she feared that the vision might affect her sister too. Mayu eyes looked up at Mio as her head facing the textbook, wondered that her sister still looking at her. There is she was, looking back at Mayu without caring her sister avoid eye contact.

"Miss Mio, Is it there some wrong?" The teacher asked, tapping her foot as she waiting Mio to answer. "Nothing," Mio turned her head and tried to pay attention to the class. As she turns, she accidentally knocked her pencil case to the ground and scatters her thing around under her table. "I am sorry." Mio apologies, she had cause the disturbance to the class. Mio tried to pick up her thing up and found difficult to do so. She couldn't bend her left to knee too much as the pain startle her when she tried.

Mio could do is to bend her body down from her sitting place as she outstretch her arm to reach her thing. She managed to pick the pencil case and some pens but the rest of her thing still on the floor as she couldn't reaches it. Mio looked up and saw the other classmate staring at her. Some of them tried to cover their smile to see Mio tried picking up her thing. They knew Mio knee problem but they seem less bother to help her out, they just sitting there and watching Mio suffer herself to pick up her thing.

Mio took a glimpse on Mayu and hope her sister come for her aid. "Mayu… I need you" Mio whispered to herself. Mayu sat there, seem looking in other direction. Mio felt isolate from her sister like the classmate does always. "What happen to Mayu?" Mio thought. "Why is treating me like this." In Mio heart, Mayu always there for her when she needed. But now Mayu seldom talks with her lately and hide thing from her. Mio don't understand her sister anymore as if like change a different type of person. Not the same Mayu she knew before….

Mayu sat there with her eyes staring out from the window, looking at the school garden from the distance. "Azura black forest" Mayu whispered to herself as the tree on the garden bought her back to memory of her vision. Started her memory with the girl climbing up to the tree, tried to grab the pendent. Mayu shouted the girl not to further her step as the branches started to crack, unable to support her weight. The girl press on as she tried to reach with one of her arm extended out to grasp the pendent and other arm clinching the branches. Almost few inch, she almost grab the pendent with her tremble hand. But she slipped as she loses her grip on the branches and she fell to the dark chasm.

Mayu stood there like a stone, watching the girl fall to her dead. In Mayu eyes, the girl fall and looked at Mayu with sad face, not fear. Seem the girl knew what would happen to her, taking a risk on her life.

"Mayu… psst Mayu." Somebody called her Mayu with a soft voice at her side. Mayu looked and saw her best friend calling her name. "Huh?" Mayu replied as she still daze of thinking about the vision. "Are you okay?" Hoshi asked, checking on Mayu. "I am fine. Why do you ask? " Mayu asked back. Hoshi give a funny look on her face, seem Mayu didn't noticed her sister in trouble. " What is wrong with you girl? Mio is in trouble…" Hoshi eyes moved to left, signal Mayu to look in front.

Mayu looked in front and found Mio tried picked her thing. "Well, can someone help her out?" The teacher asked, annoyed as the time being waste to waited Mio. "Anyone?" The teacher asked again, seem no one wanted to offer to help Mio. Mayu stood up but she return back to her seat as one of the classmates walked past her. A boy headed out to Mio table and started picked her thing. Mio looked a bit afraid and shy as the boy hands her thing to her. " Thanks…Taka" Mio said with a weak voice, quickly places it into her pencil case. "No problem, " Taka return with a smiles as he return back to his seat.

"Okay, Lets return back to the subject, as you know that..." The teacher resumes his teaching. Mio sat and concentrate her study…

After the class over, the class started buzzing as they discuss about the plan for school holiday as the days arrives soon. Only Mio sat alone in the class and wondered about her sister. She didn't care about the classmates chattering as her mind focus on Mayu. Mio walked over to Mayu table and asked about the beach holiday. "Mayu…about the beach holiday." Mio said. "What about it? Mio" Mayu looked up." I…wonder we can …" Mio said with soft jitter voice.

"You mean. Can we cancel the trip? Well you decide okay," Mayu shouted aloud and asked Mio, is that the question that she wanted to ask. Mayu turn her sight to the window, she lose interest to have conversation with her sister since Mio decided to cancel the trip by judging Mio face. "Mayu, Mayu" Mio called her name but Mayu ignore her. "I was wonder we can go shopping for swimsuit." Mio leave with heavy heart after say to her sister. Mayu looked up as Mio walked away and heading out from the classroom, she felt sorry for the bad treatment.

"Hey that is not nice." Hoshi gently hit on Mayu back, but Mayu didn't give any reaction. "What's wrong with you?" Hoshi sat on table and give a sharp look at Mayu. "Nothing. " Mayu replied back with a sigh as still couldn't take off the vision from her mind.

"Come, you could share your problem. At least you have one right now" Hoshi laugh as she intended to light up Mayu. "I said nothing." Mayu replied with harsh tone. The chattering dies down as the classmate turn their attention the commotion between Mayu and Hoshi. Hoshi felt shock as Mayu pushed away her. Hoshi look at in disbelief,

"I am sorry" Mayu stood up and walk away from the classroom, tried to find a better place to calm her thought. "Mayu…wait." Hoshi stood there , watching her best friend leaving the classroom.

Meanwhile… 

Mio walked down the garden alone as her memory recall back Mayu said that hurt her badly. "Why…why you treat me like this?" Mio weep, she never thought Mayu would shout at her. Mio started to think Mayu fed up with her. Fed up all the trouble that she causes. Fed up of taking care of her. Mio felt Mayu misery deep in her heart as she knew she would became a burden to almost everyone.

As she walked down to pavement that lead the way to the garden's pond, she saw two female student sat under the tree, laugh away as they chat. Mio stood there for a while, watching them. One of them reading a book and the other companion sat besides her, listening her friend reading like what Mayu and Mio had done before when they were young.

Mio leave them alone as she continues her way to the garden. Once again Mio reached the garden alone, sat down the same spot as her eyes gazed the pond beauty scenery. Mio tilt her head down and look at her sad face reflection on the pond. "I must be strong like Mayu. So Mayu will not hate me." Mio swears to herself, tried to put smile on her face as she uses the pond surface as a mirror. Her reflection didn't put a smile, as Mio doesn't now but showing a sorrow face. It reminds her of someone; sudden an instant memory came to her mind. Mio pulled her head away from the pond as fast as possible. Mio move away from the pond as her heartbeat rapidly. Mio tried to reach her pendent and found her necklace that tie with the pendent was missing. "No, the pendent, where is it." Mio eyes frantic look everywhere to search her missing pendent, she must find it as it only mother gift as the remembrance of hers.

"Please, come out." Mio started to cry, as she couldn't find it anywhere. "Over here." A soft female voice whispered, asking Mio to come to the pond. Mio stopped cry as her fears grows, knew the girl would there to harm her. "You drop your pendent here," The voice told Mio the pendent whereabouts. Mio looked around to see anyone able to help her but seem that is no one around.

"Mio, I will never hurt you as you hurt me before. Remember the hospital where Yumi asleep forever. You and I…" The voice recalled the incident to Mio. " Enough. I don't want to listen" Mio close her ears as she shouted the voice to stop it. "Pendent will be mine if you don't come to collect." The voice threatens Mio to come, using the pendent as Mio weakness. "No" Mio pleaded as she walks slowly toward the pond where the voice beckoned her to come.

Mio sat on the flatted surface rock and looked to the pond again, saw the pendent lying deep under the water, glittering as the sunlight hit on it surfaces. "Put your hands and grab it." The voice instructed her. Mio sat with doubtful look, knew the pond depth is quite deep for her. "Don't worry. You can reach it." The reflection appeared on the water surfaces, telling her that pond is not that deep. Mio nods her head as her eyes fix on the pendent, it seem look quite near from Mio perception eyes view.

Mio bend her body down as she dipped her hand on the cold crystal water. Mio stop for a moment, as her hands couldn't reach it. "Deeper, You almost take back what you have lost." The voice encouraged her to carry on. Mio pushes her hand deeper until the cold water touch her elbow and continue to rise almost toward her shoulder as Mio kept pushing herself deeper.

Still out from her grasp, Mio slowly slide a little to the edge, give her to stretch little further and unnoticed that she almost going to fell. A sudden strong grip on Mio shoulder and pulled away from the pond. Mio looked and surprise that Taka pulled her away from the pond.

"Mio, what are you doing? You almost fell. Do you know how deep is it?" Taka scolding her with concerning voice, Mio tilts her head down. "I am sorry. I don't mean to yell at you. " Taka apologized for his rude behavior, shouting at her. But he is bit jumpy when come to Mio.

"Taka…" Mio called his name as she bite her lower lips. Taka stood there waiting her to say something. Mio didn't except to ask someone help before but the pendent still lying in the bottom of the pond, waited for her to collect it. "What it is?" Taka asked with impatient tone, waiting Mio to say something. "I…drop…" Mio said in shy soft tone.

"You drop something in that pond." Taka asked with clear voice, Mio nods her head and staring at the pond, worry about the girl waiting for her. " Let me help you" Taka walked toward to the pond as Mio follow behind him closely behind his back.

"Mio, you not need to follow to close back to me." Taka said with discomfort tone, as Mio bumped to him. "I am sorry" Mio said with embarrass tone, she slowly back of a little. "Where is the your thing" Taka asked as he looked the pond bottom, to search her thing. "It is over there" Mio pointed her finger to that area she saw her pendent earlier. "There is it. I see it." Taka shouted, manage to spot the pendent. Taka sat at the rock surface, tried to reach it. Mio stood there far from the pond and waited patiently.

"Mio, It is too deep" Taka sighed in frustration after judging the pond depth; He sat up and looked at Mio sad face. He couldn't give up easily as he knew that pendent is meaningful to her. "Never Taka… I try to find a way." Mio had to give up her pendent, she apologies to him for the trouble she had cause. "Do not worry, I got it fix." Taka gave wink to Mio. Mio didn't understand what Taka means.

Taka turned around and hops down into the pond from his seat on the flat surface rock. "Taka…" Mio ran over as she saw him sank down. For a second, Taka resurfaces with a pendent on his hand and shouting with joy. "Mio. I got, I told you I got it fix" Taka said with happy tune. Mio astound for a moment, she couldn't believe that he would do that. "What is the matter?" Taka asked her, floating up and down. "Taka, you are soaking wet." Mio asked, point her finger on Taka clothes. Taka smiles as he swims to the edge of the pond. Taka walked to Mio with his soggy clothes and passes her pendent to Mio. "Thanks…Taka and I am sorry that you going into trouble to help" Mio said with shy manner. Mio looked confused as Taka laughing.

"Well, It is a hot day, I guess I take swim for a while. Not a big deal" Taka making silly joke, tried to make Mio laugh. He never saw Mio laugh or smile before since they became classmate for two years. Mio would just sit there alone or sometime she beside her sister, accompany her during her sister conversation. Mio seem almost lonely if Taka didn't count Hoshi the noisemaker bugging Mio now and then. Taka wondered Mio sometimes why she is so isolated with other.

Taka felt his plan fail as Mio stood there, gave her emotionless expression. "I think I have to go." Taka walked away with embarrassment. The soggy sound trail behind him for each move he made. But he stopped as he heard Mio began her soft laugh, Taka turned around and saw the first time Mio smiled. Taka amazed Mio looked beautiful when she smiled. "I am sorry." Mio covered her smiles with her hand; it is rude to laugh at person that helped her. "It is okay. Do you mind to walk with me back to the entrance? " Taka said as he didn't mind Mio smiles. "Okay" Mio slowly walked toward him with her head tilt down.

As they silently walk together. Taka noticed Mio felt uncomfortable, as her both hand clamp together and her left thumb repeatedly flick around her right thumb. "Mio…Mio" Taka called her name repeatedly, Mio looked nervous. "What is the matter?" Taka asked, tried to started with a conversation with her. Mio shook her head, saying nothing.

Taka couldn't think other way to talk with a girl doesn't want to talk. It was a difficult task for him to knew her better." Must I give up?" Taka thought in his mind. "Taka..." Mio finally spoke as they walking in silence" Why you are there?" Mio asked in direct manner as she curious about him appearing. "I was walking and I saw you there." Taka lied. Mio nodded her head as she continues walking without saying anything.

"The pendent, you care about it, is it some special give to you?" Taka asked. Mio nodded her head without reply again. "Is it boyfriend give it to" Taka made a wild guess. "No, It is my mother gift, she died during the accident." Mio said with soft tone. Taka understood why Mio was so anxious to get back without notice the danger.

"Well, At least is safe in your hand." Taka smiled but Mio kept silence and started to slow down her pace. "Safe?" Mio wondered the word of safe. She remembered the girl face appearing in the pond surface. Mio thought she would be gone forever.

"Mio, do you have friend, " Taka asked,  
"I…I have friends…" Mio said with uncertain tone, she knew she had no friend compare with Mayu has a lot.  
"Well, if you minus Hoshi out." Taka said  
"Ah…" Mio leave speechless.

"I want to be your friend. "Taka boldly asked her, hoping Mio would accept him but Mio stood there. "Well, nothing special or worry about," Taka started to worry Mio may reject him as a friend as they never talk each other before

"Yes" Mio nodded her head. Taka pull out a smile as Mio said yes. Taka ran back to Mio and they started to walk together back to their dormitory.

"Could you put a smile?" Taka request.  
"No…why Taka" Mio asked in timid tone.  
"Nothing. You look nice when you smile"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile… **

Mayu returns back to her dormitory, calling her sister name. She wanted to apologize Mio about shouting her during the class. "Mio…I am sorry" Mayu shouted across the corridor, hoping Mio heard her. But Mayu didn't hear any reply from Mio in her own room.

"Mio" Mayu called again and stood in front Mio door, knocking. She touched the doorknob but soon her hand letting go the doorknob as Mayu didn't what to say to her. Her memory bought her back to the classroom when Mio walked away from her sister sight, never turned back. Mayu felt guilt to hurt her sister heart, pushed her away when she tried to said something.

Mayu could hear whisper came out from Mio room, it was so faint that Mayu could barely heard as if two person inside her room. Mayu placed her ears and pressed against it, listening the faint sound. Mayu could hear a rough man voice spoken with angry tone. As the man complete his word, then a girl voice appeared, Mayu knew that is not Mio, her voice was spoken soft but wuth a confident tone.

"Father, I am sorry, " The girl apologies with crying tone.  
"Sae, you must understand, it our duty to close the hellish gate. You and Yae knew it, but why…" the man shouted.  
"I am sorry." The girl said repeatedly with crying voice.  
"Yae must return, she must be punish…the ritual is ruin. RUIN!" the man shouted.

"No, father. Please don't." the girl protested. Mayu could hear a soft thud as someone fall to the ground. "Father, I will go…I will prepare. What the ritual need…is me only" The girl said,

Mio room became quiet as the conversation ended, "Mio…" Mayu tried to turn doorknob but it lock from inside. Was Mio listen a radio? Mayu knew Mio had a radio in her room but rarely turn it on. "Mio. Are you there?" Mayu called her name again and knock Mio door, tried asked Mio open the door. Suddenly a loud bang on the door from inside Mio room, send Mayu stumble backward to the wall. The door kept banging from inside repeatedly and the doorknob turns violently left and right, tried to open by force.

"Mio!" Mayu shouted her sister but she didn't move toward the door as her fear stopped her. Mayu felt helpless to do anything as panic strikes her. The banging stopped and so as the doorknob, then the sound soft clicks as the door lock being unlocked.

Mayu stood there in front Mio door, as it slowly swings open, letting a long creaking sound. "Mio…" Mayu walked to her room and looked for her sister.

Then the door slowly shut tight behind her as she entered the room. Mayu had entered another vision. A vision may not allow her to escape as someone waited her.

To be continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character Change

For the reader found different after reading chapter three, most probably some of them curses about the character change. In our story, we have switch place with Mio and Mayu. Mio has all Mayu character, with soft spoken person and injury knee and Mayu has all Mio character.

Well, we are sorry to change it with a reason. We hope you will read out new chapter.

Sign off

The New Born novel members.


	5. A Mother’s Hatred

Chapter 4  
A Mother's Hatred  
Story by Radix  
Storyline: The white kimono girl

_**Note of disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. Temco own Fatal Frame**_

_I waited for the day would come to seal Kurosawa, for ill deed he had done. For night, I could hear voice from the dead sometime they cry, scream, grudge and some voice making me going insane._

_Until I can hear my thought asked to kill my daughters with own bare hands_

_**The Loner Ghost final words**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayu bewildered as she entered to other place as she step in Mio room, she found herself standing in dark corridor. Seem stared long dark passage, endless walkway to darkness. "Is it the same place again?" Mayu wondered that she had return to that village.

Mayu turned around as decided to head back to the door but what she saw was another corridor. Mayu panicked, as she knew there was no returning to her dorm. Seem the vision had took her to a place had no return for her.

Mayu began her first step to the unknown place, hoping to find a way out. Mayu walked along the corridor cautiously as she didn't know what would bounce to her until she reaches a room. The room was half open, sliding door jam as if someone forces the door open cause the door stood out from it position. Without strange reason, Mayu entered the dark room by squeeze herself in.

The room was total decimated, as the broken table and chair lying scatters in the center in the room, covered with spider web tangling on it. The single bed cover with white silk curtain was tore badly until a big hole in middle, so big Mayu could see thru it. The bed was untidy as the blanket was pushed aside again on the wall, like forming a ball and the pillow was it tearing open, revealing the grayish feathers. Mayu felt someone intended to destroy it.

"This is horrible" Mayu inspected the place, wondered what really happen here. Mayu walked to the dressing table, seem the only furniture still intact without scratches or damage. The bottles and small boxes arranged well to the side next to the mirror. Mayu guess this room belongs to a girl or a woman by judging the thing on the table. Mayu picked up the bottle and clean the dust away. She saw some liquid inside of it. "Maybe it is perfume?" Mayu guessing contains and tried to open the cord, ensure that she was right.

As she pulled the cord, Mayu felt a wind rushed toward her face, brought a thin layer of dust. Mayu quickly place the bottle on table and started rubbing her eyes as she pain irritating as the dust sting her eyes. Suddenly she heard a crashing sound as the bottle felt from the table. Mayu curse herself for placing the bottle to close to the edge but the pain cause her hastily action.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice appeared, there is woman stood there and against on the sliding door. She cross her arm, waiting to someone answers her. Mayu looked around the room; it is a total different as from the moment she saw. The table and chairs well place it position and the bed was well made as the curtain tied nicely on the side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" the women asked, she seems furious as her eyes gaze toward Mayu with hatred. Suddenly a little girl walked pass Mayu from behind, hastily run toward to the women. Mayu was shocked to notice that both of them were ghost. Mayu walked as far away as possible from them. But the women eyes fixed at the little girl and asked same question. It seem they couldn't see Mayu stood there as if Mayu invisible to them.

"I try to open the bottle, mommy. It was accident." The girl said in her shaky voice, fear that her mother would punish her for the things she broke. "I am sorry" The little girl pulled her red robe gently, asking forgiveness. "Who called you to come, Sae?" The mother asked, waiting for answer. Sae knew that nobody should enter her room even her and younger sister Yae. Sae looked her mother, with sad expression." I wanted to see you, mother. I miss you." Sae said with a soft tone, her eyes dared not to gaze her mother longer, fear her mother would pinch her or beat her again for each time Sae entered the room without permission.

"You missed me, I didn't know that cold blood Kurosawa member would care about people." The mother grunted, force pull away her daughter hands away from her robe. " I care about you, mommy" Sae looked down, tried to smooth thing out. Her mother laughed like mad person as if the word came from Sae mouth was amusing as her mother thought. "You care, you look like your father. Pull out trick and lies." Her mother shouted her, grab Sae small wrist and jerked her daughter in front of her. Sae yelped as pain ran thru her left arm, "Mommy, please stop" Sae pleaded, felt her arm almost torn off like a hungry jaw of wolf tearing the flesh of it's prey. The mother started to pinch Sae arm repeatedly to see her daughter scream in pain as her satisfy of unleashed anger toward her children. The children of Ryokan Kurosawa

Mayu stepped front to stop the women as she recall a bitter memory of her mother when Mayu was a little girl. "Stop it" Mayu said. Her word didn't reach their ears as Sae mother torture her daughter.

"LEAVE NOW!" Her mother yanked Sae out from her room, Sae struggle stand to fight back her mother to prevent being toss out from the room. Sae shook her head as she refused to listen. All Sae want her mother to love her only. "Mommy. Please don't." Sae shouted repeatedly. She managed grab hold on her mother robe.

Mayu holds back her tears as watching the little girl clinching on the mother robe, never let go. "Just let go," Mayu whimpered with soft voice as her tears being to flow down to her cheek, the bitter memory force to resurface to her mind. Mayu had suppressed it for long time and now it returned again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayu's Memory

Mayu tried to recall back all childhood memory yet seem mysterious disappear inside their mind like incomplete jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces, how hard she tried to search deep into her mind but still couldn't dig it out.

_How Mio got herself injured in forest?  
Why they found themselves in the boarding school?  
What happen to our mother after then?_

That question always in Mayu mind, playing inside her when she drifted away with her deep thought in the pass. But seem the same bitter memory of her mother returned to her.

It was the memory for Mayu when she was 5 years old…

She remembered they played a game that they made themselves when they were young. It is a simple chasing game, a person tried to catch the other. It was their only favorite childhood games…

They always enjoyed running around out skirt of the woodland and laughing loud until they could hear their echo in the silent wood. Mayu always pretended herself to be a fox and Mio pretended to be a running away white bunny. Mayu had no problem catching Mio because she knew she could run faster than her sister. Mio always landed losing but she seem didn't mind her sister winning as long she enjoyed it. For them is endless fun

That fun came to the end in one day… 

"Mio, I am come to get you" Mayu calling her sister name. Mayu looked around the forest and couldn't find her anywhere from Mayu sight. Mayu didn't worry, as her sister wouldn't go anywhere far as she being told numerous times by their mother, not to wander off to far.

"Miooo…" Mayu called her name by dragging in her low tone, as she knew Mio would reveal her soon because Mio couldn't hold her laugh when Mayu making that funny sound. Mayu could hear Mio giggle from short distance, behind that tree. "I wonder where is Mio…" Mayu said with fearful tone, pretending to be worried for unable to find her sister-hiding place. But Mayu slowly crept toward that tree where Mio was hiding, without making any sound. She kneeled in silently and intended to surprise as she waited Mio to pop her head from the hiding place.

After few minutes of silent, the giggle stopped as Mio began to worry about Mayu couldn't find her. "Mayu…Mayu… I am here." Mio shouted, tried to tell her position. Mayu covered her mouth, preventing herself from laughing. "Mayu…I am here" Mio shouted even louder. Soon Mio step from her hiding place as she revealed herself." I found you" Mayu shouted on Mio back, give Mio a fright.

Mio turn around and saw Mayu smiling at her, patiently waiting for Mio to come out from the hiding place. "Ekk, Not fair." Mio tried to run but couldn't escape from Mayu fast reaction.

Mayu caught her sister and accidentally tripped, dragging her sister along to the ground. "I got you now, little bunny." Mayu laughed, managed to catch her prey. Her laughter slowly dies down as she heard her sister weeping. Mayu roll over and sat up wondered why her sister crying, was she playing cheating? No…

Mayu noticed Mio is in trouble as found her sister lying on the side and curl her body into ball, like covering something. "Mio, what happen" Mayu asked, shaking her sister shoulder. Mio didn't answer as she was crying. "Mio, stop cry. Tell me what wrong. Did you hurt yourself?" Mayu asked.

"I hurt my elbow" Mio sniffing as she slowly stop to cry. Mayu pulled her sister to sit up and examine the wound that Mio covering her elbow protectively with her hand. "Let me see" Mayu asked but Mio refused to show the wound as the pain sting her flesh. "Mio let me see." Mayu asked with stern voice, slowly pulled Mio hand away.

Mayu gasped as she saw blood on Mio hand and deep cut on elbow because of the fall cause Mio elbow gashed on the stone. "I am sorry. I am sorry" Mayu apologies quickly brush the dirt and dead leave. "Mayu, It is painful" Mio cried.

She quickly pulled her sister hurry back to their home to clean the wound. "Mayu I am okay." Mio said bravely, as the wound is nothing to her but her concern focus on Mayu, seeing her sister panicked. Mio didn't want Mayu treated like a little sister, even Mio born in a few minutes late from Mayu. Mio wanted to equally treat.

As they reached home, Mio left there next to the stream, cleaning remain dirt from her wounded elbow. Mayu quickly entered the house and shouting her mother name.

"Mommy" Mayu panted as she calling for her mother as she noticed her mother is resting on the bed. Mayu quickly ran to the bed and tried to wake her mother to attend Mio wound. "Mommy, wake up. Mio is injury." Mayu gently shook her mother arms, looking her mother sleeping peaceful on the bed. Mayu tried to wake her up but her mother didn't respond her call.

Mayu began to cry, didn't know what to do, Mio is injury, fearing the infection would more pain to her sister and her mother didn't wake up. "The cabinet!" Mayu shouted as she remember her mother placed the bandages and all kind of medicines. She knew how to give a medical treatment as her mother taught them before.

"I can do it" Mayu decide to give Mio a treatment, but her mother hand grasped on Mayu arm, stopping her from leaving. Her mother wakes up but still lying on the bed with eyes opened wide, staring up to the ceiling.

"Mommy, hurry. Mio had a deep cut" Mayu glad as her mother finally awake, she started pulled up her mother from her bed. But her mother seems refused to move and called her daughter name. "Mayu…Mayu" Her mother turned her face and gives a crooked grin to Mayu.

"Your mom is dead, I am…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Sae lost her grip on her mother robe, pushed down to the ground. "Why you treated us like that?" Sae sobs. She didn't understand her mother intention, once her mother once is caring person protect and nurture her and Yae with care and love, now she had rapidly changed into cold and heartless person abandon them when their when their age of six.

Sae believe herself that she didn't anything wrong or hurt her mother. Her eyes gazed the broken perfume bottles, the strong rose scent slowly spreading entire room. She remembered the smell; her mother used it all the time. The rose scent brought sweet memory to Sae but it is over now. That perfume spilled on the ground and unable to recover back. Soon the maid will clean it up and not a single drop with left for Sae safekeeping.

"Sae, leave now. I don't want to see you entering here in anymore." Her mother warned her daughter with her voice harsh, pointed her finger toward the door. Sae stood up with her kimono smeared brown dusts stained, wiping her tears as she walked away from her mother room.

Mayu looked the mother sat on the chair as she staring at the dressing table mirror. The mother pulled out left drawer and took a picture out from the drawer. She gently strokes the picture surface with her thumb repeatedly as if was precious to her. "Ryoga, why you have to die. I don't understand why. You promised me that you would wait on the bridge there." She whispered in the crying voice. She puts back the picture back. "It is all Ryokan fault, he lied to me. Lied" the woman screamed as she started to disappear.

Sudden the room changes back to original state, a gloomily and dark murky room. Mayu walked to the dressing room, wondering the picture still there. Mayu pulled the drawer but it open a little gap. Seem the drawer is harder to pull, as the drawer side was rust with muck made a difficult task.

Mayu stubborn, kept on trying until the drawer finally move as the sound of loud screech wood could be heard from outside. There is the picture face down and some yellow stained spot on it back and there is a burnt hole on the upper left.

Mayu took it and study the picture…

There are two persons in that picture, one of them standing at the back and the other kneeling down with one knee on the ground. The strangest thing the man face standing at the back, missing and cause by burn mark,

Mayu could guess the person in the picture as she remembered the woman screaming the person name. It was full of sadness and hatred that she kept in agony for a long time. "Why?"

Then a long faint croaked sound sent Mayu shiver, as appear beside her. Mayu turned a side to find the source of that inhuman sound. Mayu froze as she saw a dark figure sat on the bed, watching Mayu with white yellowish eyes. It was the women that Mayu saw her moment ago but the woman looked horrified,

Her face was pure white as her black long untidy cover most of her face except the eyes. Her cheek sank in as reveal her cheekbone. "Sae…Sae…" the woman started crawl away from her bed by using the torn curtain bed hole.

"I told you…not to come here." The woman snarled with anger. Mayu dropped the picture from her tremble hand. Mayu back off as saw the woman torn down the curtain as she crawling to the floor. After that, the woman stood up and move stagger toward Mayu. "You never listen…Sae, I hated you." The woman began to lunge on Mayu.

Mayu moved away quickly, enough to avoid the woman death grasp aimed Mayu neck. The woman fell to the ground, as she missed her target. "You are not fast enough, my precious daughter. " The woman laugh evilly, slowing stood up. She grinned, enjoying herself to watch Sae run away from her. " I am going to kill you." She purposely give her daughter time to run.

Mayu squeezed thru the jam sliding door and ran away from that room, away from the woman. But it was not enough her to run far as the slide door behind her began to shake violently and making a horrible scratching and splitting wood sound.

Mayu ran as fast she could in the long dark corridors, only the light guiding her was the wooden window which look like jail prison bars, placed in every ten meter apart. Mayu tried to loose the wooden bar but failed. She saw the woman standing from far distance. "You can run. Run with all your might. Sae" the woman smiled.

Mayu continued run until reaches to a dead end and a room located left on Mayu standing. Mayu felt trapped like mouse in a maze, shiver with fear. There is no turn back as she knew that woman is heading her way slowly. Mayu looked the room and it was her only last option left, hoping to provide a place to hide.

Mayu covered her nose as she pushed the sliding door aside, the decaying smell gust out as the door slides open. The room gave a sign to Mayu not to enter as the stench overwhelming cause her stomach churn. Mayu had not choice, better than being caught dead.

Mayu noticed she had entered to some sort of meeting room. The place was also total mess too like the previous room she went in. The chair scattered and broken, a huge table flipped on the centered in the room. A huge wooden cabinet fell on the side, it was only hiding place she could find..

Mayu kick something soft. She let a scream as she saw a severed small arm, lying on the floor with smear of died blood over it. "No," Mayu covered her mouth.

She heard the same faint croaked sound came from the passage behind her; she is coming and getting near as Mayu hears the sound become louder and louder.

Mayu jumped behind a big fallen cabinet from the far of the corner. Mayu quickly kneeled and hope her would not find her. Mayu's heart beating fast as she hear the door slide it open with a bang

"Sae, I know your are hiding somewhere here. I can sense you." The woman said in a faint voice. Mayu covered her mouth from screaming as she could felt her heart going to explode. "Please, don't let her find me here." Mayu prayed, pressing her body tight as the fallen cabinet.

"Sae! Come out" She screamed in fury, she pushed the chair away and began to toss some chairs against the wall. She couldn't found her little daughter hiding until she smiled as she saw the fallen cabinet. "Naughty girl, Come to me. I know you are hiding there." She said.

Mayu panicked, her leg became too numb to move and her hands tremble. She felt helpless as her body paralyze in fear. She could hear the footstep sound began louder and louder as the woman approached the cabinet.

The footstep stopped as the little girls voices appear. "Mother, why do you leave us? What wrong have we did to hurt you?" The girl asked. It was Sae. Standing in front of the sliding door, saying with determine voice to ask her mother once more.

"Sae, I thought you are hiding there." The woman seems confused to found Sae standing there. She turned around, walked to her daughter. "You hated us because what father did to you. But why us have to suffer. I love you, mother."

"Not because your father, it is the bloodline, that cursed bloodline, everyone will die because of it. " The mother said with regret tone, she thought her life will be perfect but instead she knew the dark secret of her husband about her lover died.

"Will you going to kill me? If I die, would everyone will be happy. You love Yae as me as well" Sae asked, "Kill you?" mother giggled after hearing her daughter question, she shook her head, as she didn't believe her daughter naïve. "Dead is so simple but suffer would give me sense of enjoyment." The mother slowly disappears in thin air.

Mayu took peek as the silent fall dead. There is no one except Mayu, she breath with relief as the danger finally gone away. "Bloodline, is it related with my vision" Mayu thought. Then multiple question pops around her head, rushed her to look for answer. Mayu knew the answer is lying in this village. Mayu tried to get up from the hiding place, a sudden cold icy hands clasped on Mayu's neck from the back.

"Sae…Sae" the mother returned and gave a faint croaked tone breaks the silent night.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In front of Mio dormitory…_

Mio stopped as she reach her place, gave a sad look. Probably Mayu didn't want to speak to her. "Hey, what's wrong? Mio" Taka asked, wondered why Mio stood there, not entering her place. Taka already felt uncomfortable with wet cloth but for Mio sake, he waited her until she entered or said something.

"I am worried… she would not talk to me," Mio referred her sister, she felt a distant gap on the their relationship between her and Mayu." Hey, everything is okay. I knew Mayu. Maybe she had a bad day. That all" Taka smiled warmly, gave Mio a sense of ease for worrying too much.

"Still that feeling stay inside me." Mio replied back, holding tight on the pendent, fear it loses again." Trust me, Mio. Everything is okay. The next day, you guys will forget about that feeling" Taka said coolly. Mio nodded her head, accepting Taka words. Mio felt silly for the moment about think the stupid thing.

"Thanks. I guess have to go in" Mio said shyly as she entered. Taka waved goodbye and started to walk away. Taka stopped as he made two and three step, leaned against the wall. He couldn't stop think of Mio, even they got separated for few second. Taka reached his pocket and pulled a wet cigarette box. "Damn I forget." He cursed himself for jumping in the pond to save damsel in distress. But he returned a smile as his action worth it for the rescue, hoping he get his chance know Mio better

Then he heard a scream inside Mio place. Taka throws the wet cigarette box away and heading to the door. "Mio, what's wrong." Taka knocked the door, asks Mio to open up. "Mio open the door."

The door swing open, reveal Mio stood there with panicked expression on her face. "Mio. What happen, " Taka asked.

"Mayu…."

To be continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Lurking Shadow

Chapter 5-Lurking Shadow  
Story and Storyline: White Kimono girl  
Dairy and Item: Kiku

_Sae… why do you want to suffer so much? For desperate love that you looking for…  
__Can you see, Sae? She didn't want you anymore, look to her eyes. Just look deep.  
__You can see her burn of hatred of you thru her eyes.  
__You and me have a same fated of unloved and abandon.  
__-Mayu Amakura- _

* * *

"Doctor. How… is Mayu condition, will… she be fine." Mio asked. The doctor looked at her, adjusting his spec without wanted to answer Mio question. He continues reading the diagnosis report, checking Mayu previous medical check she had done so far in the past one year. Taka turned his sight toward Mio. 

Mio sat there uncomfortable, as her sister lying in the bed, Mio felt useless in the moment and blaming herself quietly. "If only I didn't walked off, this would not happen." Mio whispered with soft regretting voice. Her both hands place together, resting on her long uniform skirt. Her eyes fixed on Mayu, waited for her sister opens her eyes and wanted hugged her sister tightly

"Doctor, please I need to know. Is she going be okay?" Mio finally open her mouth. The doctor looked at Mio a minutes and then gave back to attention backs to Mayu. Taka looked at Mio sat there, patiently waiting the doctor answer. But seem the doctor did not give any respond or an answer, treating Mio was invisible from his sight. Taka grows irritated with doctor attitude and become impatient of waiting than Mio does.

"Doctor, Could you give an answer about Mayu condition?" Taka asked on Mio behalf. The doctor places Mayu left hand under the blanket, walking to the counter as he grabs a chair. He started to scribble something on report.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Taka shouted at the doctor, as his temper bursts out like a volcano. The doctor looks very calm and places his spec on the table. He looked at Taka burst temper face. "Another fool" The doctor tilts his head down.

. "This is it. You are asking for it." Taka walked toward the doctor, a strong urge of feeling to give him some slap on the doctor head. "Stop it Taka." Mio grabs on Taka arm, trying to stop him try doing silly unnecessarily thing. "Do you know? There is a girl standing in front of you has a sister is now lying on that bed."

"I know them for a long time ago." Finally the doctor reply, looked amuse of Taka behavior. This made Taka angrier than just now, grinding his teeth. "At least give a god damn answer when someone asking and worry sick." Taka said it loud as try to provoke the doctor to answer back." Really. Do I have to" the doctor replied

Mio places her hand on Taka chest to stopped him causing more problems to the doctor." Taka, please stop it. I…beg you" Mio asked, trying to cool his temper down. Taka looked into Mio sadness eye, reflect his angry face back to him. He felt shame fir sudden burst his violent temper toward the doctor. He soon realized his actions don't help the situation to go better but worsen it.

"Sorry, I am too rash." Taka cools down as his angry feeling slowly subside. The doctor patted on Mio shoulder, understand her care about her sister. But he unable to give any answer yet as this is too early to give confirmation of the sickness symptom indication.

"Then what we can do" Taka asked with a polite way. Mio walked near to her sister and touch her face. "Please… wake up. Please say… you will be okay." Mio whispers to her sister and pray for her recovery.

" At least give me some time to diagnoses the symptoms" The doctor gives a suggestion. Taka staring Mio sat beside Mayu as Mio holding her sister hand. "Could you leave Mio stay there with her sister for a night." Taka requested, as he knew Mio refused to leave if the doctor or him ask. "No, that don't anything good. Only Mio really needed is someone accompany her." The doctor understand Mio behavior, for the doctor point of view is they are couldn't separate. "Beside you could accompany her, have a sleepover at her place." The doctor give a wryly smile that made Taka blushes. "No way." Taka murmur in disappointed tone

"I am just pulling your leg. By the way you need to change your uniform, soaking wet. You may catch a cold. " The doctor slapped gently on Taka wet uniform sleeves, then wipe his hand back on his white sleeve. Taka misjudge the doctor attitude, he thought the doctor was pretty bad person as he seem didn't want to asked Mio question. But a short conversation with the doctor, found that he is quite a nice guy, Probably Mio was right as Taka thought about his action. He was too rash to make a decision.

"Mio…Mio…" the doctor called her name repeatedly as he noticed the visiting time is over. Mio looked at the clock that hangs opposite on the white wall. The clock showed exactly 6 p.m.

"She will be alright, doctor." Mio asked as she gently rubbing Mayu hand, refused to let go. She could sense her sister needed her, even Mayu asleep peacefully in the sickbay bed. The doctor walked toward her, give a smile to show everything is okay. Mio seem refuse to leave but she could do anything to help her sister.

"Mio, she is alright. I promise I will be at her side tonight. Well, you can call Taka to check Mayu condition by time to time." The Doctor said with assured voice. Taka surprise that the doctor pulled him along about taking care Mayu. Taka sighed silently and hoping Mio doesn't worry much about Mayu. "I think… is not suitable to call Taka. It will cause trouble…for him" Mio said with shy tone. "Okay, but you need someone accompany you back to your place, it dangerous at night to walk alone" The doctor instructed Mio, give a no-no sign to her by waving his finger.

"I think Mio understand. Right Mio" Taka asked as he prepares to leave the doctor's sickbay. He felt a chill on his wet body as the cold air gush in to the office as he opened the door. "Mayu…please take yourself." Mio whispered again as she leaves.

The doctor sat on his place and staring Mayu, putting his sour looks on his face. He took the yellow file from his drawers. He tossed the file on the table and reveal Mio Amakuraname boldly stated on the yellow file front cover. "It seem that the ritual curse had not resolve yet."

He looked at Mayu again, sleeping peacefully as it remind someone in the doctor mind. "Masato…Promise me" Yumi last word before she went to a deep sleep.

* * *

_**7 years ago in The Intensive Care Unit…**_

Masato stood in front the ICU room, his heart panic in wondering what had happen to Yumi. Narumi sat on long brown beach, looking worried as Masato does. "What really happen?" Masato asked Narumi, he wanted know the truth from Narumi. Narumi sat there in the silently, ignored Masato question. Her mind occupied with recite prays for Yumi safety.

"Argg" Masato shouted, breaking the silent of empty dark corridor hospital. "Masato, stop it." Narumi looked up at Masato fight in his frustration over concerns Yumi condition. " It got to do with Mio, she and Yumi staying together. Mio will know." Masato said, as he walked in circle. "It got to do with Mio" He repeatedly the word. Narumi shook her head.

"Masato, calm down, it is not Mio fault, we did not about the truth yet. Until Yumi wakes up, we could slowly ask her. By now we have to keep cool." Narumi staring the ICU signboard and still the light is still on. How long she had to wait for the doctor to come out. Masato sat on the long brown bench, buried his face with his two sweaty hands. "What happen if she didn't…?" Masato asked

"Why she volunteers herself alone into exposing danger? She knew about it but why" Masato continued in the weaker tone, tried not to cry. He must be strong, stay strong to look up on Yumi. It was sure Yumi would laugh to see him cry. "Everything will be right" Masato asked Narumi,

"Masato" Narumi called as the red light on the ICU signboard turn off. The doctor walked out from the room with other nurse. Masato stood up, staring the doctor to give the Yumi current situation. He sighed as he told them the result.

After the doctor explanation, Narumi started to cry and Masato slumps back on the bench. "Yumi is in coma. It can't be" Masato shook his head in disbelief. Narumi sat next Masato and hugged him tight as she cries. "Yumi!" Narumi shouted her friend name. The doctor and nurse tried to calm them but soon they left Masato and Narumi as there is no point to stay. They could not do much to help them.

"Narumi, listen to me, Yumi just resting. We know she will sit up and smiles." Masato said with confident voice. " She not going anywhere, we promise that we going stay together." Masato stroked Narumi soft hair. The only thing in Masato mind is to investigate the incident and Mio is the key suspect.

Masato caught his sight of a dark figure, peeking from the dark corridor. It must be Mio, as he judged the size of that small body size of that person. "Mio, Come out." Masato shouted in angry voice. He knew it was her, hiding away as her name being called.

"Masato," Narumi felt a push and saw Masato walked toward the corridor. Narumi stood and followed Masato, noticed Mio stood there. "Mio, I thought I called you to wait." Narumi shocked to saw Mio witness everything happened. Mio knew about Yumi condition already.

"Mio, what happen in Yumi place." Masato asked, turning the anger to Mio. Mio stepped back and shook her head. "Tell me, Mio. NOW!" Masato shouted, give a fright to Mio. "Masato, stop it, she just a little girl" Narumi pulled Masato arm to stop him but Masato shoved Narumi hands gripping on him and proceed the questioning

"I don't know" Mio said in crying voice as if she didn't know about the incident. "Damn you, Mio. Stop lying." Masato shouted away, he tried to grab Mio but not quick enough to catch her as she bolt like little scare rabbit.

"Mio, Don't you run away." Masato shouted, seeing her run away. Narumi grab on Masato arm and turned him around. Then a big slap from Narumi to made Masato come back to his sense. "Stop, Masato. She just a girl" Narumi yelled with her angry voice. She was upset for Masato to act that way.

"Na…ru...mi" Masato shocked as Narumi slapped him. "Why you protecting her?" He didn't understand her that Mio is cursed person. Like an omen bring death and fear to people. Narumi, Yumi and himself knew about Mio and Mayu curses. They are meant for tools. For the sacrifice ritual." Because the promise, we made"

Masato stared blankly outside from the sickbay window, tapping his finger rhythm on his wooden desk. "Yumi, Did we make a wrong decision?" He muttered himself softly. He took a key from his pocket and unlocks the one of his private drawer. Inside the drawer, a several old document file piling up in a messy way. He seemed didn't bother much to organized it, as all this files was belonged to Yumi before she drifted into coma. All her research theory about the ritual and some document history about the Amakura twins were ordered to keep. For Masato mind, all these files were the main cause. He wanted to burn the files long ago, but he couldn't do it as maybe there are answers inside that he maybe overlooked.

Under the stack of file, Yumi's camera was buried deep; leave it cover with thin dust. Masato kept that camera for so long, he couldn't remember when he did the last check on that camera. He supposed to pass the camera to someone but intended forget Yumi request. He took the camera out and made inspect on the camera, ensure that the camera still working properly.

"Return back the camera, she needs the camera" a faint woman voice appeared nowhere in doctor office. Masato looked around panicked as noticed a spirit presence hiding in his sickbay. "You promised me, Masato" the female said again to remind Masato duty. "Yumi!" Masato recognized the voice, as it's voice got clearer

Masato fumbled the camera as look on the camera view. He could see Yumi stood in front the door, staring Masato with sadness expression. "Yumi, are you dead?" Masato asked. Yumi shook her head gently as she tried to say that she not dead that gave Masato a bit of relief.

"Yumi, I miss you." Masato told his feeling but Yumi didn't responded but staring at him. "Yumi, talk to me, why you didn't wake up." Masato asked again. Yumi shook her head, slowly raise her left arm and started move as she tried writing something with her finger in mid air, telling him something. Yumi repeatedly move her finger until Masato able read the message.

**R...E…T…U…R…N... B…A…C…K... T…O... M…I…K…U**

Then Yumi pointed her finger toward the camera cause Masato drop the camera from his tremble fingers that couldn't hold still. A camera hit the edge of the table and landed on the floor, creating a dull crash sound. Suddenly Yumi disappear instantly as the camera took a picture with the flash on. Masato sat frozen as the fear still lingering in his mind. For the moment he saw Yumi as a spirit. He knew Yumi still in coma and should not be dead. The only thing to prove is made a phone call to the hospital.

Masato started to dial the hospital number, waiting the operator to pick up. "Hello, this is Askari Hospital. May I help you." A female operator greeted in the professional way. "I am Masato, I want to check the patient condition. Her name is Yumi Sasaki." Masato asked the operator. He picked up the camera and placed it carefully in the table. "Her room is 506 room. I am her friend." Masato answered.

Masato looked at Mayu and noticed a dark patches on her neck, almost hidden away from sight, covered by the white uniform collar. "Hello Mr. Masato, she seems okay. We did complete medical check routine moment ago. Anything I could assist you." The operator asked politely.

"No, Thanks." Masato hang up the phone as his mind concentrate on Mayu. "Please. It is over." Masato walks toward Mayu slowly. He gently pulled Mayu's collar aside and noticed the blue black marking on Mayu neck. It seems someone tried to strangle Mayu. It was a same marking as Yumi had.

But the fingernail marking appear on the front of Mayu neck as if Mayu being attack from behind. He had a strong feeling about the curse ritual. Coming to get their hands on Amakura Twins. The spirit…

**

* * *

**

**Inside the Mio Dormitory**

"What do you want from me" Mio whispered in her room, she felt alone in the quiet night and only the best way to called the person out. **The girl spirit of the white kimono**, seem had made a comeback to Mio life once again.

"Come out, don't hide from me" Mio looked the surrounding of her room with her watchful eyes. Mio turned off the light off and letting the moonlight become the source of light only. Mio just waited the spirit to appear out.

"Mio…" a whispers voice inside Mio room, came to haunted Mio once more. For the past 7 years, Mio thought she is gone for good; never appear in her life again. Mio remember she fought and killed her at the outside hospital ground. "Mio… I need you." The spirit moaned with her agony tone.

"Why you bothering me?" Mio shouted with top of her voice. Mio breathed heavily as the pain burns inside her throat. She hadn't shouts for a long time before. But now, that spirit threatens their peaceful life again.

"I…need you, Mio come back, and you knew the place. You knew we are waiting for you." the voice echoing the Mio room, beckon Mio return back to the village again. Mio shook her head wildly, closed her ear as refused to listen it anymore. "Shut up! Shut up!" Mio throw the pillow against the wall, tried to aim at the voice to make it stop.

"You seem strong again, like the last time you stared at me, with sad and despair feeling but yet inside of you is burning with hatred." The voice praised her. "I show something that you will like to see." The curtain started to move apart itself, letting in the moonlight flood to Mio room. In front of the balcony, there was a little girl stood there, looking at Mio. The girl stood in the balcony was Mayu when she in a young age. Her hair sway to a side on her face, cover half of her face.

**_"Kill me…Mio"_**

Mio heard Mayu faint whispers, as if her sister voice penetrated the glass window. "I took you some important things in your life. Now it time for me to repay you with my life." Mayu referred the important thing was Mio knees, pointing on her own knees. Mio didn't understand what Mayu means but she didn't care. Mio knew that the girl was not Mayu, not her sister.

It was the illusion set up by that spirit, tried to confuse Mio again as that spirit done it before. "Go away" Mio shouted as she walked toward the window. She placed her finger on the window locks. She could felt her heart burning as her blood boiled with hatred toward that spirit.

"Open the window. Go and grasp her throat. " That spirit taunted Mio to open the window. "Open it, Mayu is laughing at you. She always says that you are coward." The spirit laughed. "She never love you, so many secret that she kept away from you."

Mio looked at Mayu, seeing her sister grins. "What are you waiting for? What you did to Yumi? You can doing the same thing to me." Mayu pressing her both of her little hand on the glass window, creating a watery fog on the surface. "No, I didn't do anything." Mio stumble back as her head started to hurt.

A flashback bring Mio back to the incident that happen in Yumi house, she stood there at the stair, crying as she saw Yumi lying motionless on the floor. Mio didn't what happen back there. Only both of her hands, stained with blood.

_Why there is blood on my hand?  
What did happen?  
Did I push Yumi down the stair?_

Mio shiver in fear, sat on the floor as clinching at the stair rail. The blood smeared down on the stair rail. Her mind went blank, couldn't remember a single thing. "Mayu…I am scare."

Ding Dong…Ding Dong, the doorbell bought Mio back to reality to her own room. She sat on the floor next to window, staring blankly outside. The fog on the window had disappear, leave without a fingerprint on the clear window surface. The doorbell rings again repeatedly.

Mio walked to the front door, found Hoshi and Taka stood there. "Hi…Hoshi and Taka. What…are you doing here?" Mio asked. Hoshi carried the bag and shove it to Taka arms. Hoshi grin as she told about sleepover plans for tonight. Mio surprised for sudden plan without noticing.

"Sleepover…But I…didn't know… about it. " Mio seem lost in moment. Hoshi walks in as if treating Mio place as her place. Taka stood there, amaze with Hoshi cool attitude. "Taka…what happen? I don't…understand" Mio asked.

"I told Hoshi about Mayu incident. She seem shock after hearing about it" Taka explained. Mio looked Hoshi moving around the house, checking the place. "But why, she…" Mio pointed her finger on Hoshi as wondering Hoshi motive about sleepover.

"Well, I did told her about staying with you for a night. I am sorry for make another stupid decision without telling you." Taka apologies. Mio thought for a moment for letting Hoshi to accompany her.

" I will tell her is a bad idea to stay with you. I understand that you needed time for your own." Taka noticed a long pause from Mio. He didn't to strain their new build relationship with Mio.

"No, it is okay…Taka. She can stay. Thank…you" Mio nodded her head, appreciated Taka help. But in her heart contain with worries about that spirit lurking inside her dormitory.

"Hey, Taka. You are holding my bag." Hoshi smiled at Taka as she wraps her arm around Mio neck from behind. "Be a gentlemen, please bring the bags in. It's that right, Mio" Hoshi asked an option.

"Okay! Okay! I will do it." Taka entered the Mio living room and placed the Hoshi bag next to the sofa. Hoshi thanked as she skip happily to the kitchen, snoop around to look for drinks or snacks. "Probably, maybe it is a bad idea for letting Hoshi sleepover." Taka sighed. "It is okay…Taka." Mio didn't mind about Hoshi stay, she ready knew her behavior.

"Okay, you anything go wrong, just call me" Taka told a piece a paper and gave to her that contains his phone number. Mio gave usual weak smile and thank him for the trouble she had causes. "No problem, just take care." Taka shrug his shoulder as he leave.

To be continue.

* * *


	7. Fading Memory

Chapter 6- Fading Memory

Story and Storyline: Radix

**Note of disclaimer: We don't own Fatal Frame. Temco own Fatal Frame.**

_Sometimes we should forget about the bitter past...Just run away, the sight that you think is forbidden to see. Just run away...Deep to the forest as like sink the bitter memory from you._

_Don't look back even my voice echoing toward, just run away...my child_

_-Shizu Amakura- _

* * *

The white flash appeared, flickering on and off, brings the bright light and then black pitch for few times. Mayu covered her sight; preventing her from blind. The flash begins to stop at the bright lights, showing the place that she standing. It is an empty space, an open space with the endless view of emptiness. No wall to be seen, nothing at all. 

What does it mean? What it wants to show her?  
Another place that about to enter?  
Another tragic that she will see?  
Another dying that she will feel?

"What do you want?" Mayu finally spoke out, tired with mental torture. She made one step forward to face with someone playing games with her. There is no response after her shout. Mayu looked around, could not find a single soul. "What do you want from me?" Mayu shouted loud again, waiting the response for whomever person or ghost watching at her. Nothing was there.

"I want to go home. Please..." Mayu kneeled as she begins to cry. She crying, hoping her vision takes away from her. The only thing she wanted is to be her sister together and live in her happy life again. Want to wake up from this nightmare

"Where is your home?" A girl voice appears in a sudden. Mayu looked up and saw a girl squat in front of her, putting a small smile. She wears simple plain white Kimono with green belt attached on her waist. Her age almost similar with Mayu age.

"Where is your home?" The girl asked again but this time with a clearer voice. Mayu looked around her and found that she still in the empty space except the girl. "I don't know where I am?" Mayu spoke softly. "Where I am?"

"Huh?" The girl puzzled with Mayu question and then giggles as she found it funny. But Mayu didn't, she looks down, away the girl sight. The girl stopped her giggle.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked with concern voice.  
"I don't know. What made any different anyway?" Mayu replied back.  
"You can't say that, your family worries about you."

Mayu stood up and turned away from the girl, tried to walk away from the girl. Probably another ghost playing with her but the little girl followed her in a distance, waiting Mayu response.

"Don't follow me" Mayu asked. But the girl insisted to follow her. Mayu stopped and turn around to tell her off. "What do you want?"

"I am worry about you." The girl looked at Mayu with a sad face. Mayu sneered as she heard what the girl said. How funny? A ghost concerning about her, all these time, Mayu run away from them in her dream recently and now…

"There is no place to go from here." The girl said sadly, She looked around, find her direction, she seem lost like Mayu. "There is no end of walking" The girl explained.  
"What do you mean?' Mayu asked more specific answer.  
"I don't know." That was her answer she got from the girl  
"What do you mean that? You don't know." Mayu narrowed her eyes, show her displease with the girl answer.

"I am lost like you. Don't know where I am too." The girl said.

Mayu couldn't believe her answer. Was it a trick? Mayu began her walk, knowing there is a way to get out from here.

"Are you looking for something?" The girl changed her topic as she watched Mayu moving without stop.  
"A person?"  
"A place?"

Mayu just ignore the girl, letting her shout alone. She wanted to get back to see Mio. Mayu could imagine Mio sad face, sitting beside on her, holding Mayu hand and waiting Mayu awake.

" It is memory" The little girl shouted. Mayu stopped her track as she heard the word.  
"Memory, It should be forgotten" Mayu said.  
"Why must be forget?" The girl walked toward Mayu.  
"Because I wanted too" Mayu tried not to recall it.

**

* * *

**

"Your mom is dead. I..." Her mother sit on her own bed, looking with a bewilder eyes at Mayu. Those eyes froze Mayu in fear. She could not forget her mother face expression as it burn deep on Mayu mind.

The cold sweat forms on her mother face...  
Her messy black hair covered half of her face...  
Her shallow breathes blowing on Mayu face...  
The sadistic evil smiles ...

"You are a curse. You shouldn't born, you must die" Her mother reached out her hand, tried to grasp on Mayu neck. Mayu stumble herself to the ground to avoid her mother hand reaching her. "Mother, Why?" Mayu asked, didn't understand her mother action. Her mother begin crawl from her bed and then her body fall lifeless on the ground.

Mayu sat there, unable to think her next action; she had seen her mother act different in far distance or hiding one of the corners without her mother notices her. Only Mayu saw her mother struggling to control herself. Sometime for few second or minutes, she had to witness her mother. After that her mother recover back to normal self again and pretending that nothing had happen.

Her mother would smile at Mayu and Mio, doing thing together as she tried to make her daily life as much as she could. Sometime it made Mayu cry alone, bear to witness the thing happen to her mother.

"Mommy, I know what happen to you. Mommy, are you fighting inside of you." Mayu asked her mother. But she didn't the answer from her mother, still lying on the ground.

"Mommy...mommy... I want to help you. I can't stand watching you like that." Mayu eyes swell up with tears. She wanted to reach her mother but her mind told her not to, worry about her own safety.

"Mayu...my child. I am sorry." Her mother spoke out with her gentle voice. She tried to move, her left arm begin to move and push herself up from the ground but she could not manage it as her fall back to the ground again. She lost her strength from battle with the other spirit try to control her.

"Mommy..." Mayu crawls toward her mother but her mother shouted her not to.

"I guess you knew about it, I already know that you saw me like this before." Her mother said with regret voice. Mayu tried to move, she place her hand on the ground to move closer to her mother. "Mayu...Stop! Don't get closer. I am scare...unable to control myself anymore" her mother warned her child to stay away from her.

"Mommy, I can help you. I will call Mio to help you." Mayu begged her mother to let Mayu to help. Her mother refused as she knew that is no hope for that. What can her children could do? They are young to understand about the spirit possession and come to worse, they both end up dead in her hand without knowing it.

"Mayu...listen to me. There some people are going to come here. They are nice people and come to take you and Mio out from this place and me." Her mother explained. Mayu sat there with confusion. "I know this is all sudden but this is your own good."

"I can't leave you, Mio and I will not leave you. Family should stay together. You told me and Mio. No matter what will happen. We stay together" Mayu remind her mother about the word her mother said before.

"It is different now, I can't control myself anymore. You have to go. Before it is too late." Her mother shouted Mayu. "Go now...before she uses me again..." Her mother unable complete her sentence as if she fainted

Then silence appeared between them, Mayu stood up and walked step by step toward her mother." Mommy...Mommy..." Mayu called, check her mother, walking with caution.

She stood in front as looking down at her mother lying on the floor. "Mommy..." Mayu begin to squat to check mother by shaking her. Suddenly her mother grabbed Mayu leg.

"I got you, little one. Come and join me." Her mother laughed evilly, Mayu letting a scream, knowing her mother being possessed again by unknown spirit. Mayu shakes her leg but could not break free from the grip.

"Don't worry; I would not hurt so much, just a little pain." The spirit said, pulled Mayu leg with full force, made Mayu fall to the ground. As Mayu fell, her hand reach the table to get her balance but the force was too strong, cause the table fall over it side to the ground and the thing on the table crashing down.

Mayu struggles and begin kick with her other leg to break the spirit grip. But she don't do anything much to help herself but made the spirit burst with laughter. "You see. Shizu. Your daughter is hurt you. All people are the same, Even they are same flesh and blood family. They intended to kill each other to survive." The spirit looked up at Mayu with her red eyes, the burning hatred. With her hatred expression and yet her smiles never fade from her face.

"It is over." The spirit notices a knife lying on the ground. So as Mayu, she already notices but she would not take it to harm her mother. The spirit tried to reach the knife but she stopped her movement as her mother being to fight to gain control.

"Mayu...do it." Her mother commands her daughter to take the knife to kill her. Mayu shook her head, refused to listen; she could not kill her own mother. "Do it..." her mother begging Mayu again. "She can't because she is weak. Come Mayu…Are you afraid? Do it or I am going kill you." The spirit shouted.

it was too late for the spirit to reach the knife as Mayu grab the knife and point at her own mother.

"Let go, my mommy. Please" Mayu said with tearful voice. The spirit laughed, watching Mayu crying. "Please, leave us alone." Mayu began beg the spirit. "Your mommy is dead already, on the bed as you two left the house this morning." The spirit said.

"No, it can't be." Mayu shook her head.  
"I am going to kill you and next is your little sister Mio. I made sure her dead is painful before I sent her to meet you all in heaven." The spirit laugh tried to grab the knife"Mommy" Mayu shouted...

* * *

Mayu stood there, without noticing the girl holding her hand She did it and then she ran away with Mio without tell her mother was dead under Mayu hand. The tear rolls down to her cheek and drip to her clothes form a deep red stain, almost like blood on her red shirt. 

"It is a bitter memory." The girl asked, tried to comfort her.  
"Yes, it was the painful one." Mayu replied.  
"Maybe, I know the way out from here." The girl said.  
"How" Mayu asked.  
"There is a wooden gate in somewhere. Maybe it is a way out there."

Mayu looked around and found the emptiness on the horizon. The girl pulled Mayu arm, to make the journey to look for the wooden gate. Mayu pulled her hand away as she felt unsecured for herself.

"Trust me, I will show you or you stuck in this place" The girl grabbed Mayu hand again. She looked up as she waiting for Mayu to agree. Mayu stared at her for awhile as the girl looked similar as if Mayu seen this girl before.

"Let the memory keep inside you, even is a bitter one and wanted you to forget. It's always remains inside you till the end." The girl said. Mayu shook her head with a smile as walk with her to find the gates to wake her up, Maybe it is the only way to made her vision disappear too.

She didn't want Mio to worry more about her anymore. She wanted to wake up and spend time with her.  
"Mio...Sorry, just wait for me." Mayu whispered alone.

* * *


End file.
